


growing up, growing in

by sunsetlesbo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Extrospection, Gen, and a bunch of lewis supremacy, i'll be honest this is 100 words and i don't know how to tag, so i'm just gonna tell you, there's some description and some parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetlesbo/pseuds/sunsetlesbo
Summary: opened up the 2020 drivers' standings, rolled a couple of d20s, and ended up with george/lewis, 100 words exactly. i'm here to offer you a pensive lewis drabble where he's reflecting on george's path and presence in f1, as well as his own
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	growing up, growing in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm welcoming myself into the f1 rpf community with literally the smallest amount of words possible. but that's okay, i'm done lurking, so hopefully i'll be posting more soon. so hi!!

Thing is, he didn’t see himself in the kid.

Everything about George felt barely contained: eyes like magpies, never settling; voice loud, barely stopping to reflect, and yet spewing out perfect mediaspeak; frame too tall, stumbling, tripping over himself.

George needed to polish down his boisterousness, his tendency towards heartbreak. The backmarker struggle would surely sandpaper him presentable. 

Lewis hadn’t had that experience. He hadn’t needed it - never been bigger than life, too big for his seat, for his team. What he had needed was space: to expand, blossom. Growing up for Lewis meant speaking up, standing straight - bigger, great.


End file.
